Leaders of Pern
Government on Pern is extremely decentralized, and divided into three major branches. Dates are given in both Pass/Interval chronology and the AL dates in parentheses. Fl. indicates that, as of the date given, the individual or pair was in control. Bolds indicate the leaders at the start of , the first Pern novel in order of writing. Italics are for default or unrecognized leaders. Underlines are for founders. See also People of Pern = Weyrs = List of known Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen Fort *1P2-42 (10-50) Sean and Sorka *1P42-?? (50-??) D'mal and Nara ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) S'nan and Sarai ... *2I199-? (506-?) K'lior and Cisca ... *?-6P41 (?-1548) L'mal and Leri *6P41-43 (1548-1550) Sh'gall and Moreta *6Ic.5-? (c.1553-?) G'drel and Kamiana ... *?-2LI1 (?-2058) T'ron and Mardra *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1-8 (2508-2515) T'ron and Mardra (exiled to Southern) *9P8-9 (2515-2516) P'zar (provisional leader) *9P9- (2516- ) N'ton and Margatta Benden *1P20-''fl'' 2I1 (28-''fl'' 58) M'hall and Torene ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) M'shall and Irene ... *???-2I200 (???-507) M'tal and Salina *2I200-3P1 (507-508) M'tal and Tullea *3P1-?? (508-??) B'nik and Tullea ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) K'dren and Levalla ... *??-?? G'ranad and ?? *??-?? C'rob and Carola *''fl'' 2LI403-412 (2460-2469) S'loner and Carola *2LI412-414 (2469-2471) S'loner and Jora *2LI414-c.420 (2471-2477) None and Jora (C'rob, M'ridin, C'vrel and M'odon) *c. 2LI420-431 (2477-2488) F'lon and Jora *2LI431-435 (2488-2492) None and Jora *2LI435-448 (2492-2505) R'gul and Jora *'2LI448 (2505) R'gul and ''None' *2LI448-450 (2505-2507) ''R'gul and Lessa *2LI450- (2507- ) F'lar and Lessa Telgar *??-1I200 (??-257) B'ner and Zulaya *1I200-? (257-?) K'vin and Zulaya ... *??-3P1 (??-508) D'gan and Lina ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) M'tani and Miridan ... *??-2LI1 (??-2058) R'mart and Bedella *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1-c.45 (2508-c.2553) R'mart and Bedella *9Pc.45- (c.2553-) J'frey and Palla Ista *''fl'' 1I1 (58) K'nel ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) D'miel and Laura ... *???-3P1 (???-508) C'rion and Dalia *3P1-?? (508-??) J'lantir and Dalia ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) F'gal and Wimmia ... *???-2LI1 (??-2058) D'ram and Fanna *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1-15 (2508-2522) D'ram and Fanna *9P15 (2522) G'dened *9P15- (2522- ) G'dened and Cosira High Reaches *''fl'' 1I1 (58) L'can ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) G'don and Mari ... *''fl'' 2I200 (507) D'vin and Sonia ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) S'ligar and Falga ... *??-2LI1 (??-2058) T'kul and Merika *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1-8 (2508-2515) T'kul and Merika (exiled to Southern) *9P8 (2515) T'bor and Kylara *9P8- (2515- ) M'rand and Pilgra *9P?-? (?-?) G'bear and Neldama Igen *''fl'' 2P1 (258) B'nurrin and Shanna ... *2I???-2I17? (4??-48?) V'lon and Morene *2I17?-??? (48?-???) (Abandoned) ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) L'bol and Dalova ... *??-2LI1 (??-2058) G'narish and Nadira *'2LI1-9P1 (2058-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1- (2058- ) G'narish and Nadira Southern *2LI441?-2LI444? (2498-2501 AL) T'bor and Kylara *'2LI444?-9P1? (2501-2508) (Unoccupied)' *9P1?-8 (2508-2515) T'bor and Kylara (transferred to High Reaches) *9P8-15 (2515-2522) T'kul and Mardra *9P15-?? (2522-??) D'ram *??- K'van and Adrea Eastern *9Pc.15- (c.2523-) T'gellan and Talina = Major Holds = Lists of all known Lords Holder and Ladies Holder in Pernese history Benden *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Shadder ... *''fl'' 2LI395-414 (2452-2471) Maidir *'2LI414-''fl 9P8 (2471-2515) Raid' *Toronas Bitra *???-??? Kinver *???-2LI200 (??-257) Chalkin *2LI200-??? (257-??) Vergerin ... *''fl 3P1 (508) Gadran ... *''fl''2LI438-''fl''9P8 (2495-2515) Sifer *???-9P20 (??-2527) Sigomal *9P20- (2527- ) Sousmal Crom *???-2LI426 (??-2483) Lesselden *'2LI426-448 (??-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord) *2LI448- (2505-) Nessel Fort *1P3-1P9 (10-16) Paul Benden and Emily Boll *1P9-19 (16-26) Paul Benden *1P19-?? (26-??) Joel Lilienkamp ...? *''fl 1P50 (58) Mendin ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Paulin ... *2I200 (507) Bemin ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Tolocamp ... *''fl'' 2LI395-426 (2452-2483) Grogellan *'2LI426- (2483- ) Groghe' High Reaches *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Jamson ... *''fl'' 2LI409-414 (2466-2471) Faroguy *'2LI414-448 (2471-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord) *2LI448- (2505- ) Bargen Igen *''fl 2LI426 (2483) Tesner *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Laudy Igen Plains *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Banger? Ista *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Richud ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Fitatric ... *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Warbret Keroon *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Corman Lemos *''fl'' 2I200 (507) Carel ... *9P3- (2510) Asgenar Nabol *'???-2LI448 (???-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord) *2LI448-?? (2505-??) Meron *??- Deckter Nerat *''fl 2P1 (258) Franco ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Gram ... *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Vincet *??-9P20 (??-2527) Begamon *9P20- (2527- ) Ciparis Ruatha *1P12-? (19-?) Red and Mairi Hanrahan ... *??-6P41 (???-1548) Leef *6P41-?? (1548-??) Alessan ... *''fl'' 2LI415-''fl''426 (2472-2483) Ashmichel *''fl'' 2LI430-438 (2487-2495) Kale (killed by Fax) *'2LI438-2LI448 (2495-2505) ''Fax' (Overlord; killed by F'lar) *2LI448-9P15 (2505-2522) ''Lord Warder Lytol (in the name of Jaxom) *9P15- (2522- ) Jaxom Southern *9P15- (2522- ) Toric Southern Boll *1P9-?? (17- ) Pierre de Courcis ...? *''fl'' 1I1 (58) Roland ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Azury ... *''fl'' 3P1 (508) Egremer ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Ratoshigan ... *''fl''2LI438-''fl''9P1 (2495-2508) Sangel Telgar *1P??-?? Tarvi Andiyar ...? *''fl'' 1I1 (58) Kenner ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Tashvi ... *''fl'' 2LI414-''fl'' 2LI430 (2471-2487) Tarathel *''fl'' 2LI438 (2495) Larad Tillek *1P14-17 (22-25) Zi Ongola *1P17-?? (25-??) ?? *''fl'' 1I1 (58) Malon ... *''fl'' 2P1 (258) Bastom ... *''fl'' 6P43 (1550) Diatas ... *''fl'' 2LI414-428 (2471-2485) Melongel *'2LI428-9P19 (2485-2526) Oterel' *9P19- (2526- ) Ranrel = Minor Holds = Half-Circle Sea Hold *c. 2I200-?? (507-??) Rinir ... *''fl'' 9P8 (2515) Yanus = Crafts = Farmer *''fl'' 9P8 (2515) Andemon Fisher *''fl'' 2LI414 (2471) Gostol *''fl'' 2LI438 (2495) Idarolan Harper Dean of the College *''fl'' 1P48 (56) Emorra MasterHarper *''fl 2l178 (495) Murenney *''fl 2I200 (507) Zist ... *''fl'' 2LI1 (2058) Creline ... *''fl'' 2LI395-426 (2452-2483) Gennel *'2L426-9P15 (2483-2522) Robinton' *9P15- (2522- ) Sebell Healer *''fl'' 3P1 (508) Perigar ... *''fl'' 2LI395?-''fl''414 (2452-2471) Ginia *''fl'' 2LI438 (2495) Oldive Herdsman *''fl'' 9P8 (2515) Sograny Miner *''fl'' 9P8 Nigot Smith *''fl'' 2LI438- (2495- ) Fandarel Woodcraft *''fl'' 9P8 (2515) Bendarek Starsmith *Wansor Tanner *''fl'' 9P8 (2515) Belesden Vinter *''fl'' 2LI414 (2471) Wonegal Weaver *''fl'' 9P1 (2508) Zurg *